Pegando o que lhe pertence
by CatchingStar
Summary: Uma caixa estranha aparece na casa das Halliwell que faz com que os poderes das encantadas e de Leo e Cole sejam trocados. agora elas terão que aprender a usar o poder do outro, antes que seja tarde de mais.


**Título:** Pegando o lhe pertence

**Disclaimer:** os personagens de charmed não me pertencem.

**A/N:** a idéia central foi tirada do episódio Love Hurts (1x21), quando a Piper resolve trocar seus poderes com Leo, para salvá-lo.

----

Já se passara muito meses desde a última vez que Prue limpou o porão. Piper tinha receio de descer lá sozinha e a irmã mais nova tinha medo, por isso a mais velha se encarregava de tal tarefa. Ela estava trabalhando demais, não parava quase em casa, nem mesmo nos finais de semana, além é claro de derrotar demônios.

Naquele dia a jovem decidiu que faria a limpeza. Com vassoura, pano de chão, rodo e espanador ela desceu as escadas até lá. Para que ela precisava destes objetos? se ela podia usar seus poderes! Assim como suas irmãs Prue queria ter uma vida quase normal. O porão estava em péssimo estado, havia pilhas e pilhas de caixas de papelão jogadas a todo quanto era lado.

Depois de espanar e olhar o que haviam nas primeiras caixas ela as colocou em um canto. Quando voltou seus olhos para a pilha, que ainda era grande, viu uma caixa bastante diferente. Como ela sabia de quase todas as caixas que haviam lá, ficou muito surpresa, então olhou, olhou ao redor da caixa e tentou abri-la, mas alguma coisa a prendia. Ela só não tentou uma Segunda vez pois Phoebe gritara seu nome. Prue deixou a caixa de lado e foi ver o que era.

- Você me chamou? - perguntou subindo as escadas.

- Ah, aí esta você. Eu vou dar uma saída e demorarei um pouco a voltar.

- Aonde você vai?

- Na biblioteca pegar um livro.

Phoebe sabia muito bem que Prue ficava nervosa quando algumas das irmãs saia sem avisar ou demorava a voltar, então resolveu se prevenir para não ter que ouvir depois a bronca da irmã. Piper entrou no momento em que a irmã se despediu e foi em direção a porta. Curiosa ela perguntou:

- Onde ela vai?

- Qual é o lugar onde ela se sente muito bem?! - perguntou Prue.

- Ah... O que você está fazendo?

- Terminando de arrumar umas tralhas lá embaixo.

- Você não quer ir para o P3 comigo? - perguntou Piper

- Pode ir na frente. Eu te encontro lá assim que eu terminar.

- Tudo bem.

Piper e Prue estavam tão distraídas que nem repararam na fraca luz azul que vinha do porão, mais especificamente da caixa estranha. Quando a moça desceu ela já havia se apagado. Prue sentou em uma das caixas velhas, pegou o objeto e tentou abri-la, mas não funcionou. "Mas por que?", "De onde surgiu isso" pensou ela. Para não demorar muito com o termino do serviço, ela deixou a caixa na escada e começou, neste hora, a varrer o chão.

O clube estava cheio, era Sábado e muito gente decidia sair para conversar com os amigos. Lá era um local muito bom para isso, pois tinha uma área externa boa e dentro havia ar condicionado. Prue se dirigiu ao balcão e pediu um refresco, ela quase não bebia álcool. Piper estava ocupada conversando com a banda que nem percebeu que a irmã havia chegado. A idéia dos shows foi muito boa, as sextas e aos sábados as bandas não deixavam as pessoas ficarem paradas por muito tempo já nos outros dias as músicas eram calmas calmas.

Depois de combinar os últimos detalhes com a banda, foi que a moça viu Prue sentada e foi ao seu encontro. Piper se aproximou da irmã e perguntou onde estava Phoebe. Prue apenas pensava na tal caixa e nem ouviu a irmã falar. Piper olhou para ela e disse:

- Terra chamando Prue, Terra chamando Prue.

- O que foi? - perguntou a jovem assustada.

- Você está bem? Você tava no mundo da lua, em que pensava?

- Em nada.

- Como nada?! Você estava muito séria e nem piscava.

- Phoebe já apareceu por aqui? - perguntou Prue para desviar do assunto.

- Não, achei que ela estivesse com você.

- Quem deveria estar com quem? - perguntou Phoebe que acabara de sentar ao lado da irmã mais velha.

A irmã do meio não pode ficar e falar mais com suas irmã, pois fregueses a chamavam. Phoebe elogiou a música que estava sendo tocada e conversou sobre coisas com a mais velha. Contou também que vira um livro que possivelmente ela fosse gostar e deu o nome e o autor. Prue agradeceu.

Só quando eram 4 horas da manhã é que ela puderam voltar para casa e descansar. Todas estavam exaustas e logo que entraram no estabelecimento foram se recolher. Nenhuma delas estava com coragem para prepara algo para comer. Antes de ir para seu quarto Prue desceu ao porão, pegou a caixa e escondendo-a subiu as escadas até o primeiro andar.

A irmã mais velha passou o resto da madrugada analisando o objeto e tentando descobrir como ela se trancara. Será que alguém o fizera? Quem poderia ser? Certa hora teve uma idéia, subiu a té o sótão e pegou o livro das trevas, para sua surpresa a caixa quando foi colocada no pedestal onde ficava o livro, ela se abriu. Dentro dela havia uma pedra que brilhava como ela nunca via antes, parecia ser um cristal, mas havia algo mais, algo muito especial. A jovem se aproximou e observou cuidadosamente sem toca-la.

Piper e Phoebe fizeram tanto barulho ao acordarem que Prue ouviu e teve de interromper sua observação. As outras não podiam saber que a irmã estava no sótão, elas iam achar estranho e fazer perguntas. Então pé ante pé ela desceu as escadas, entrou em seu quarto e guardou a caixa dentro de seu armário. Prue quase esquecera de que não havia trocado de roupa quando voltara da clube e só quando estava saindo do quarto e que percebeu. A jovem trocou de roupa e desceu tomar café da manhã.

As outras irmãs já estavam na cozinha e tomando seu café quando ela apareceu. Prue então se juntou a elas. A manhã estava linda e para que elas não perdessem essa coisa linda, Phoebe propôs que elas fossem terminar de comer na varanda. Leo apareceu e cumprimentou Piper com um beijo, só depois ele deu "oi" para Prue e Phoebe.

Os quatro ficaram conversando sobre qualquer assunto que não tivesse relacionado aos demônio. Sobre isso o anjo apenas comentou que não havia nenhum sinal deles perto da Halliwell, o que as fez relaxar. Tudo estava tão gostoso que eles passaram a manhã inteira tomando sol e conversando. Era Domingo e eles tinham direito de fazer aquilo. Cole também apareceu para ver Phoebe e todos foram dar uma volta pelo bairro. Prue estava mais relaxada com relação a Phoebe e Cole, pois estava pensando na caixa.

Piper preparou uma comida maravilhosa e bastante nutritiva para todos quando eles voltaram do passeio, que demorou uma hora e meia. Até Leo que não tinha permissão para comer, ordem dos seus superiores, não resistiu. Era muito raro Cole e Prue não ficaram se cutucando durante o almoço e isso deixou Phoebe mais orgulhosa de ambos.

Quando todos já haviam terminado de se deliciar, Prue, com ajuda de Piper retirou todos os pratos e os levou para a cozinha. A irmã mais nova pediu licença ao rapazes e foi até o banheiro. No caminho ela viu uma luz estranha vindo do quarto da irmã mais velha e foi ver o que era. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado e foi até a origem da luz e pegou a caixa que Prue encontrara no porão. Naquele instante Prue abriu entrou no estabelecimento e não gostou de ver a irmã com aquele objeto.

- O que você está fazendo com isso? perguntou ela.

Phoebe estava de costas para a entrada e se assustou quando a irmã fez a pergunta. Ela virou-se para a outra e disse:

- Eu vi uma luz estranha e parece que vinha dessa caixa. Onde você a comprou?

- Eu achei ela no porão quando estava limpando-o.

Prue pegou o objeto da mão da irmã com agressividade e colocou aonde estava. Phoebe achou esse ato extremamente ruim e com razão, mas resolveu não falar nada apenas saiu e foi ao encontro de Cole. "O que será que tem de tão importante naquela caixa para ela ter reagido daquele jeito?" pensou a mais nova. A primeira coisa que fez ao se encontrar com os outros foi perguntar porque Prue estava daquele jeito.

- Que jeito? - perguntou Leo

- Ela tá estranha desde ontem - disse Piper.

- Ela foi muito grosseira quando eu peguei uma caixa em seu armário.

- Que caixa? - indagou Leo sem entender nada.

- Então foi por isso, você mexeu nas coisas dela.

- Ou então ela ficou maluca.- comentou Cole.

Todos olharam para ele e a irmã para não haver discussão, começou a contar o que vira no quarto de Prue o que fez todos ficarem bastante espantados assim como ela ficara ao pegar a caixa. Comentou também que tentara abrir, mas não conseguiu. Todos ficaram pensativos e um silêncio tomou conta da sala de estar, até que Phoebe comentou:

- Ela está nos escondendo algo.

Enquanto eles continuavam a falar sobre o assunto, Prue observava o objeto. De repente a luz azul surgiu e iluminou o quarto inteiro. A moça colocou a caixa mais longe e abriu, descobrindo que ela vindo do cristal. Com rapidez ela procurou em seu lap top e no livro das Trevas sobre isso e o que achou foi de espantar: o cristal continha um poder jamais conhecido, quando tocado solta um encantamento e sua luz chama as pessoas a fazer este ato. Não se sabe qual é exatamente o poder que ele tem.

A moça fechou a caixa e a luz desapareceu. Subindo as escadas do sótão ela chamou pelos outros. Piper, Phoebe, Leo e Cole foram correndo ver o que era. Quando todos entraram no sótão a jovem falou:

- Eu achei essa caixa no porão e ela contem um cristal que é muito poderoso e que quando tocado traz boas ou más conseqüências. Leo você já ouviu falar dele?

- Todos os que são anjos ou demônio já ouviram falar sobre ele - disse Cole - mas nenhum até hoje o viu ou o encontrou. Como ele veio para aqui?

- Eu não sei - disse Prue - tentei descobrir, mas nada.

- O que era aquela luz que eu vi saindo da caixa? - perguntou Phoebe.

- É com aquilo que ele libera encanto, mas só quando alguém o toca.

- Eu acabei de saber, falou Leo, que apenas uma bruxa o encontrara antes de Prue, a avó de vocês.

- Então foi ela que o escondeu novamente.

- Não, a caixa pode desaparecer sem a ajuda de alguém e se esconder da mesma forma. Isso só ocorre depois que o poder que ela passou para uma pessoa volta para dentro do cristal. - disse o anjo.

- Há mais uma coisa que vocês devem saber - falou Cole com desanimo - não há como ela ser destruída, se houvesse sua avó já o teria feito.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - perguntou Phoebe.

- Só nos resta toca-lo - disse Prue.

- Você tá maluca! - exclamou Piper.

- Só assim vocês se livraram dela - disse Leo - Prue tem razão, é a única solução.

A irmã mais velha abriu a caixa lentamente e todos olharam para o interior dela e arregalaram os olhos. Prue tirou-o com seu poder e o colocou em cima do tapete que havia no centro do circulo que Phoebe montara. Leo e Cole estavam muito curiosos com o que aquela coisa podia fazer e resolveram se juntas as Halliwell para toca-lo. No três cada um colocou uma das mãos sobre o cristal.

Quando a última mão foi colocada uma forte luz, desta vez amarela iluminou tudo. Logo em seguida uma super ventania surgiu no ambiente. Esse vento durou 10 segundos e quando acabou, o cristal voltou a sua cor normal. Nenhum deles entendeu o que exatamente havia acontecido; Phoebe olhou a sua volta e disse:

- Parece que está tudo bem.

- Isso é muito estranho. - sussurrou Prue.

Tudo parecia estar bem até a hora em que bateram na porta das Halliwell. Piper a abriu e não encontrou ninguém, deu um passo para fora e foi atingida por alguma coisa que ela nem percebeu de onde vinha. A jovem voou longe, indo cair no corredor. Prue e Phoebe correram levanta-la e quando olharam para a porta viram um homem.

O homem foi em direção as jovens e Prue olhando bem nos olhos dele, tentou usar seu poder, mas... nada aconteceu. Ela olhou para Leo e cole que estavam parados na sala e perguntou por que não funcionara, mas nenhum deles tinha resposta.

- Piper faça alguma coisa! - gritou a mais velha.

A irmã do meio pôs-se a frente das irmãs, levantou as mãos e tentou congela-lo, mas o mesmo que acontecera com Prue acontecera com ela.

- Ele não funciona - gritou Piper.

Phoebe, que fizera aulas de defesa pessoal foi para cima dele. O homem esperou que ela ficasse cara a cara com ele e a jogou contra a parede da escada. Prue pensou, pensou e... falou:

- Alguém que está com o poder de congelar faça alguma coisa!

- Quem o que? - perguntou Piper

- Vamos, tentem.

- Precisamos atrasa-lo de alguma forma, gritou Phoebe. Eu vou tentar fazer o que Prue pediu.

A intenção da jovem foi muito boa, mas também não adiantou em nada. Se não estava com nenhuma das Halliwell... As três olharam para os rapazes que levantara a mão para dizer que com eles não estavam e para surpresa, o homem foi congelado. Cole por um momento ficou sem entender o que aconteceu. Ele nunca pudera congelar alguém.

Enquanto Cole ficava congelando o demônio, Prue, Piper e Phoebe correram até o sótão olhar no Livro das trevas, ela precisavam destrui-lo e rápido. Sem que cada um tivesse seu poder ia ficar muito difícil acabara com ele. Elas levaram um tempinho para conseguir controla-lo. O feitiço que elas encontraram foi bom, não o matou, mas o levou possivelmente para bem longe. As três desceram as escadas e foram para a cozinha. SE Cole estava com o poder de Piper, quem estaria com os outros?

Quando todos já estavam, sentados ou não, na cozinha Prue falou:

- Precisamos descobrir com quem estão os outros poderes.

- Sério! exclamou Cole para irritar a jovem.

- Como eu ia dizendo... - continuou Prue - descobrir isso é fácil, mas há um problema.

- Mais um problema! - gritou Piper.

- Como treina-los para uma batalha maior com aquele demônio que acabamos de enfrentar.

- E quase fomos mortas - falou Phoebe desanimada - Vamos começar logo com isso.

A irmã mais nova pegou papel e caneta que estavam numa das gavetas, o telefone ficava na cozinha. Todos antes de começar se entreolharam tentando adivinhar com quem estava o seu. Prue então falou "tentem mover um objeto, é só olhar para ele e se concentrar". Cole trocou de lugar com Phoebe que sentava a mesa para apenas observar, já que ele já tinha um poder e os outros se reuniram na bancada.

Um por Um eles foram experimentando. Primeiro foi Phoebe, depois Leo e por último Piper, quem sem querer acabou quebrando o copo quando tentava. O próximo poder testado foi o de Leo. Phoebe sempre quisera um poder mais ativo que o seu e ficou radiante ao descobrir que podia orbitar, curar e levitar. Ainda faltava dois poderes: premonição e bola elétrica. Cole tinha outros poderes, mas só este bastava. A pessoa que sobrasse estava com o de Phoebe.

Leo nunca esperou ou sequer imaginou que algum dia ficaria com poderes de demônio, aquilo era inacreditável e inaceitável, mas não havia como mudar naquela hora. O de premonição ficou então com Prue. Cole não perdeu a oportunidade de zoar com a mais velha, então disse:

- Como será que Prue vai viver sem ter o mais forte dos poderes? Ela não poderá ajudar a todos como sempre fez, que dó.

- Cole, pare com isso - disse Phoebe.

- Me desculpe - pediu ele que quando Phoebe não estava vendo caiu na gargalhada.

Agora que todos já estavam sabendo de seus novos poderes, tava na hora de testa-los, mas como? Phoebe super empolgada foi até o sótão e olhou no Livro das trevas. Uma das vezes em que ela o folheou encontrou um feitiço que as ajudaria. Quando o encontrou logo recitou.

Na sala, num redemoinho surgiu um demônio. Por um instante ele não sabia o eu estava fazendo ali, mas quando viu as Halliwell vindo ver o que era pulou de alegria. Prue olhou para ele e perguntou:

- De onde ele surgiu?

- Eu o ressuscitei - disse Phoebe descendo a escada.

- Você o que? - perguntou Piper.

Phoebe não teve tempo de responder a pergunta da irmã, pois precisou desviar de um dos ataques do demônio. Prue ficou como estátua, até que Leo caiu em cima dela para salva-la. A irmã mais velha agradeceu e partiu para cima do demônio, este precisaria voltar para sua cova. Este treinamento até que foi bom, pois todos aprenderam um pouco como utiliza-los. Foi muita sorte Phoebe ter escolhido aquele, pois assim o sermão seria bem menor apesar da gravidade.

Leo e Cole perceberam que o clima tava extremamente tenso e resolveram deixar as irmãs a sós, ver a briga que ia sair não seria legal. Prue foi para a cozinha e Piper e Phoebe as seguiu. Quando elas já estavam todas lá Prue perguntou:

- Como você pode fazer isso?? Você podia ter nos matado!

- Não exagere - disse Piper - a idéia não foi tão ruim.

- Eu não acredito, aonde foi parar a razão de vocês? Ela por um acaso desapareceu.

- Prue, eu sabia o que estava fazendo - falou Phoebe.

- Ah claro, utilizou um feitiço que nunca fora testado por nos e... realmente você sabia o que estava fazendo! - falou a mais velha tirando com a irmã mais nova - Aposto que você nem sequer pensou nas conseqüências.

- Nós ainda temos um demônio para destruir, deixem isso para depois.

- É bom que você fique bem longe de mim - disse Prue a Phoebe.

Ela as deixou na cozinha, chamou pelos rapazes e contou o que pensara para acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Piper olhou para Phoebe, que respirou fundo e foi ao encontro dos outros. Quando todos finalmente estavam reunidos, o demônio aparecera, mas desta vez ele arrombou a porta. Prue foi para trás dos outros e ficou a observar, com aquele poder fazer algo de útil era impossível.

Phoebe foi novamente o primeiro alvo do demônio, mas por sorte ela conseguiu orbitar rapidamente. Leo tomou coragem e lançou uma das bolas de fogo que Cole possuía, mas ela não chegou a destrui-lo. Depois foi a vez de Piper e por último Cole. Quando o homem congelou Prue recitou um feitiço que acabara de criar.

" espíritos do bem e do mal...

eu os chamo, façam o que deve ser feito,

destrua este infeliz."

A caixa que estava na varanda, a salva começou a flutuar em direção a mão da bruxa mais poderosa das encantadas: Prue. Mesmo que o poder dela estivesse trocado, seu espirito continuava a ser o mais forte das três. A irmã mais velha a segurou e nem precisou abri-la, a caixa o mesmo fez. Aquela ventania surgiu novamente e levou consigo o demônio, que desapareceu um estalar dos dedos. Um problema já fora solucionado, mas faltava destrocar os poderes. Como fazer isso?

A irmã mais velha ainda extremamente brava colocou o cristal na mesa de centro da varanda e pediu que todos colocassem novamente a mão em cima dele. Da mesma forma que eles foram trocados... eles seriam destrocados. Diferente da primeira vez que eles o tocaram várias cores começaram a sair do cristal, cada uma delas representava o poder de um dos que ali estavam.

Prue recebeu a luz vermelha, pire a laranja, Phoebe a roxa e obviamente o anjo recebeu a branca e Cole recebeu o preto. Tudo estava normal novamente, cada um deles ficou muito feliz em ter seu poder em suas mãos, até mesmo a irmã mais nova. Leo e Cole se despediram de suas namoradas e depois desapareceram. A irmã mais velha nem sequer se despediu, logo subi as escadas e foi até o sótão. As duas outras irmãs resolveram deixar estar, pois se não ia ser bem pior.

Phoebe pensara que acabara o sermão, mas o que ela não sabia era que Prue apenas precisava de um tempo para se recuperar e novamente haveria uma discussão séria no casarão Halliwell. A avó das jovens apareceu para agradecer a Prue pelo que as três haviam feito e também para dar um apoio a ela dizendo:

- Você vez o que qualquer um faria se estivesse no seu lugar. Você pode se orgulhar disso, pois todos "lá em cima" estão.

- Obrigada vovó.

- Mais uma coisa.. esqueça o que aconteceu e não cause uma nova discussão, pois você é quem sairá perdendo, pode acreditar. Obrigado por salvar a todos, aquela caixa não ia mais encomodar ninguém.

Prue não entendeu o que Penny queria dizer com isso, mas ficou muito feliz.


End file.
